Part 7 - The Storm Part 1
“Alright we have to get started right away. I don’t have much longer before I completely fade.” urged Veral “Hay what do you mean by that?” asked Rodney “The darkness that’s trying to take control of my body is growing stronger by the day. Thanks to Evitisop and Evitagen I’ve been able to keep it in check, but it has been clawing at my mind tearing it away piece by piece. Soon I will have completely faded and the darkness within me will be set free to do as it pleases.” explained Veral “And there nothing anybody can do about it?” asked Hinta “No…I’m afraid not…my time has come to an end.” sighed Veral “Well we’ll be here help Timothy in anyway we can.” replied Tanza “Thank you all, but what he must do he can only do himself.” said Veral Veral nodded before looking back over at and saw that Timothy was talking with Evitisop and Evitagen. “Timothy I need to ask you a question…do you think your strong enough to defeat you two persona’s?” asked Veral “Yeah…I think I can beat them both.” replied Timothy “Are you sure…I want you to be perfectly sure.” repeated Veral “I can’t be sure about anything, but why do you ask?” questioned Timothy “Because I’m sure you’ve tried to attack those two while they in your mind, but every attack seemed to go straight through them. Am I right?” asked Veral “Yeah…no matter what I throw at them I can’t seem to hit them. Its like their in some other kind of space.” nodded Timothy “I figured the same thing, but before I could do anything about it, it was to late for me.” signed Veral “What did you have in mind?” asked Timothy “To pull them into this plan of reality.” plotted Veral “Hmm.” said Timothy “I know it sounds ridicules, but if I can pull them from them from the plan of reality that they are in you could fight them on you terms.” explained Veral Timothy thought about the plan for a few minutes before he cam to a decision. “Alright I can work with that.” nodded Timothy “And I hope you don’t mind me asking, but could I borrow your Jin, Nina and Nikita for this” asked Veral “Sure, but why?” asked Timothy “Because connecting with your mind will be easier for them with their help.” explain Veral Timothy looked over at Jin who stood in front of the rest of the group and then at Nina and Nikita who floated above his head. “What do you say you three?” asked Timothy “If I can help you out in any way then of course I’m in.” nodded Jin “Mew.” nodded Nina “Be.” nodded Nikita “Their you go…now what?” asked Timothy “Now you have to go to sleep.” replied Veral “I don’t think I can.” replied Timothy “Leave that to me.” smiled Veral Timothy watched Veral as he closed his eye’s and maroon flame like pattern appeared around them. Amazed at this Timothy continued to watched and when Veral opened eye’s he noticed that his pupil had changed color become maroon like the patch’s that had appeared around his eye’s. He also noticed that his eye’s had become slit much like how the eye’s of a cats would be. He watched as his pupil suddenly became smaller and three maroon dots appeared around it. Timothy then noticed the dots around his pupil start to spin going around the pupil faster and faster. Timothy suddenly felt his eye lids become heavy and his body suddenly become fatigued like he was being drained of energy. He stumble backward catching himself on a tree as his vision began to become blurry. He slide down the side of the tree now unable to stand and was soon fast asleep. Alice, Hinta, Ash, Kachu, Pikachu, Aussa and Eria all ran up to him as he laid against the tree. “What did you just do to him?” asked Alice “He’s in a trance like state…now we have to wait.” smiled Veral Jin looked at Veral and saw how his eye’s had changed before looking back at Timothy. ………………….. Meanwhile now in his mind Timothy walked around in darkness thinking about everything that had just transpired. “Those eye’s…I wonder what was up with that. I‘ll asked about them when I get back, but for now where are those two.” thought Timothy He continued to walk in the darkness of his mind searching for any sign of the two dragons he had seen in his past dream. Just then he stopped in his tracks as the sound of breathing began to surround him. He looked around as it grew louder and the he jumped into the air as a stream of fire hit the ground. He turned around and flying toward him was the white dragon that he seen before. He quickly dropped to the ground as the dragon swooped over his head. “That one now where’s the other one.” smiled Timothy as he landed on the ground. He stared up at the white dragon as it flew in circled above Timothy roaring. Just then Timothy jumped sideway as a stream of fire blazed by him. He skid to a stop and saw the black dragon walk out of darkness before it roared at him. “There you are…now it I’m to see how this works out. I know this should get their attention” laughed Timothy as he began to glow with emerald green energy. ………………….. Back out in the real world everybody waited in anticipation too see what Veral would do next. “Hay Veral if you don’t mind me asking how do we know if Timothy’s actually found those other two beings?” asked Jin “He won’t have to find them…they’ll find him. These two are draw to him like flies to a light and to Timothy they’ll find him to fight.” explained Veral “Why?” asked Jin “I still don’t understand it myself. They try to kill each other, but I guess it just a simple fact. If they kill the main body before their fight is decided then they both die.” explained Veral All of a sudden they started to hear the sound of thunder echo through the sky and when they looked up they saw black storm clouds gathering. “Something’s happening!” shouted Rodney Veral and Jin looked over at Timothy body and saw that it was glowing with a emerald greed energy around it. “Timothy is causing this.” noted Jin “They must’ve found him…alright I need you all to focus you psychic powers on me. That goes for you two as well Evitisop and Evitagen.” urged Veral They all nodded their heads as Veral looked at them and then smiled before turning back around. “Now let’s do this.” hurried Veral Jin and Nina began to glow with a blue energy, Nikita began to glow with a pink energy, Evitagen began to glow with a black energy while Evitisop began to glow with a white energy. The all held out their paws toward Veral who had began to glow with a light blue energy. All of the energies began to be absorbed into Veral who quickly created several hand signs before holding his hands out. “Now Timothy open your mind…Ninja Art: Dimensional Mind Transfer!” shouted Veral All of a sudden the blue energy surrounding Veral began to flow through the air like it was alive. Hinta, Jamie, Rodney, Alice, Eria, Aussa, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock all watched at the energy floated toward Timothy and engulfed his body. “Alright the connection it made…now bring them out.” thought Veral ………………… Meanwhile in the depths of his mind Timothy was now dodging a barrage of fireballs being delivered by the two dragon. Timothy landed on the ground and threw his hands up firing two sphere of energy at the dragons, but they went right through the dragons. “Damn it.” cursed Timothy Just then he was hit with a sudden intense pain in his head that broke him down to his knee. Timothy grabbed his head as the pain steadily seem to get worse like something was tearing into his mind. He suddenly began to hear the two dragons roar as if they to were in pain and when he looked up he saw them flailing around. “Looks like both you feel it as well.” laughed Timothy All of a sudden in the Timothy notice in the black backdrop behind the dragons a light blue electrical energy began to surge. Timothy looked a sudden burst of light blue energy erupted from the where the electrical energy was surging causing. Timothy grabbed his head as the pain had suddenly intensified and when he looked back up he saw a swirling blue hole. “This must be Veral’s technique that causing this pain. If that’s so then that’s the way to go.” said Timothy He threw both his hands forward firing a huge beam of energy at the two dragons. The beam caught the dragon and pushed them back into the blue hole where they disappeared along with the blast. “Now…time to wake up.” smiled Timothy ………………… Meanwhile back outside on earth the black cloud that had gathered over the island had now turned into a swirling storm. “Come on Timothy.” said Alice “You can do this!” shouted Hinta “Hay look!” shouted Eria Everybody looked up at the swirling clouds as a large beam of emerald green appeared out of them heading toward the ground. The beam hit the ground and exploded causing a powerful shockwave that shook the entire island. Veral quick stopped his jutsu and the energy surrounding Timothy disappeared. “Did that do it?” asked Jin Jin looked at Veral and saw that he was falling back, but he caught him before he hit the ground. “Yes that was it.” nodded Veral All of a sudden they heard a roar coming from where the blast had hit and when they looked they saw two figures take to the skies one black and the other white. “I wonder if those the dragons that Timothy was talking about.” wondered Hinta “Yeah that’s them.” said A voice They turned around and saw that Timothy was awake now an getting to his feet. “Hay your ok!” shouted Alice as ran up to him. “Yeah I just got a bit of a headache.” nodded Timothy “I’m sorry…I should’ve warned you about that.” apologized Veral Timothy looked to his right and saw Veral now sitting on the ground breathing heavy. “Don’t worry about it…I’ve felt worse.” laughed Timothy “Hah.” smiled Veral “Now if you all will excuse me I’m going to make this quick. I’m going to show these two what it means to interrupt my beauty sleep.” snarled Timothy Timothy took the sky headed toward the dragons as they circled the swirling black clouds. When they saw Timothy they both dived toward Timothy, but he spun out of the way dodging them both. He threw his right hand forward and fired two spheres of energy hitting both of the dragons in the back. They both roared in pain, but quickly recovered before circling around toward Timothy. They fired a stream of fire at Timothy, but held out his hand and block the fire just as it neared him. He the fired a sphere of energy from each of his hand which pushed the streams of fire all the way back to the dragon and hit them. The dragon roared as they crashed into the ground creating a large of dust. Timothy looked at the cloud of dust for a few minutes until it suddenly vanished and he saw both dragons back on their feet. They then took back to the skied stopping several meters in front of Timothy. “So your both back up again. This end now so the next you hit the ground your staying down.” smiled Timothy Category:Movie 1 Content